Not a Psycho
by JaninaM8
Summary: Jon picks up a hitch hiking Sansa. Written for the fridaynightdumpsterdiving fanfic blog on Tumblr.


Jon Snow's first thought when he saw the redhead on the side of the road with her thumb out was, "Is she crazy? What is she doing? That's not safe!"

Then he stopped to pick her up. He pushed the button to roll down the passenger side window so she could see that he was not a psycho. However, psychos most likely did the same thing to lure their prey in the car.

"I'm on Riverdale," she said.

Jon's breath caught at the beauty that was gazing back at him. Her eyes were the kind of blue that made him wonder if they were real or contacts. Her skin was pale and her lips pink. After getting over the shock of how beautiful she was, he then took in the details. Like the fact that her eyes were rimmed red. She'd been crying.

"Get in," he said. "It looks like rain."

"Yeah, I felt a couple drops," she said and opened his door. She slipped in. She wore skinny jeans and a red sweater that was falling off her shoulder. "Thank you," she said.

Jon frowned. "It's not safe to hitchhike. What if I was a psycho?"

"Well, I don't think psychos know they're psychos so they wouldn't ask that." She smiled faintly.

"Unless they wanted to throw you off."

She studied him for a bit. "You have an honest face. I'm not worried."

Jon pulled out onto traffic. "An honest face? What makes an honest face?"

"I don't know, I know them when I see them." Then she laughed bitterly. "Or not since I have the worst taste in men."

Was he supposed to ask about that? Jon wasn't sure. Sometimes he missed social cues like that and opted to just stay silent. It had driven more than one girlfriend nuts.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Jon Snow."

"Maybe you are a psycho. That name sounds fake."

"Fake? How so?"

"Too perfect, almost generic. Like Joe Smith."

He hadn't thought of his name in such a way before. He glanced at her. "What's your name?"

"Sansa Stark."

"That is definitely not made up," he said.

She smiled and for a minute Jon was distracted. _Eyes on the road, mate_ , he thought.

"Jon Snow, before you take me home can you do me one small favor?"

His brow furrowed. "What?"

"The supermarket up here on the left?"

"Yes?"

"Can you pull in there?"

"Why?" he asked even as he put on the blinker.

"I need eggs," she said.

Jon pulled into a parking spot and cut the engine. "Are you making a cake or something?" he asked.

She looked at him with a smirk. "No."

"Then…?"

She just smiled again and Jon's heart started to race.

"Will you wait for me, Jon Snow?" she asked.

He nodded dumbly and she got out of the car and ran into the supermarket. Jon watched her go, feeling like a complete git. He wasn't the sort to drool over women. He was actually rather shy. But this one, Sansa, was something else. She appeared delicate, and yet that smirk had been almost…deadly.

Maybe she was the psycho.

She came running back to the car and slipped in with a white plastic bag. She held it on her lap and Jon could see a carton of eggs inside. "Now, Jon Snow, I want you to drive me to 13 Hillside Drive."

He blinked. "We just came from that direction."

"I know."

"Sansa," he said, and he liked the way her name felt around his mouth. "What are you up to?"

"Don't worry. I won't implicate you in this. You can even park down the street or something. I just need to do this."

"Do _what_?"

"Egg my ex's car."

His eyes went wide and he started to shake his head. Then she put her hand on his arm and even though he was wearing a jean jacket, he swore he could _feel_ her through the denim. His arm tingled. His mouth went dry. "Okay," he found himself saying.

He started the car and pulled out of the parking spot. As he drove to the exit of the parking lot he thought of what his mother used to say to him: If all your friends were jumping off a bridge would you jump too? _Well, Mom, if she's gorgeous and has an ass that won't quit, yes._

He thought about telling her he hadn't signed up for this when he picked her up, but he knew he wouldn't. He was actually kind of intrigued. And happy to learn she was now single.

"So, what did he do?" he asked.

"He cheated on me," Sansa said and then sighed. "But that's really just the tip of the giant, jagged iceberg. He hit me once, too."

Jon quickly pulled over to the side of the road and proceeded to turn around.

"What are you doing?" Sansa asked, sounding almost frantic.

"We're going back to the supermarket so I can get eggs, too."

She beamed at him in a way that did things to Jon's cock and his heart.

Ten minutes later, with another dozen eggs in another plastic bag sitting on Sansa's lap. Jon found a parking lot attached to a park to park in. After egging the motherfucker's car, they could run for it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked him and dug the eggs out of the bags. He cut the engine and pulled his keys out of the ignition. He shoved them in the pocket of his jacket and nodded. "Yes. A man that hits a woman is…well, he's not a man at all."

Sansa smiled and reached over to him. Jon held his breath. She pushed a stray curl from his face. "Definitely not a psycho, Jon Snow," she murmured.

Jon wondered if he could just kiss her. Because that's what he wanted to do. It would be so easy to just lean forward and –

And just as he started to, she got out of the car.

Dammit.

Timing was not his forte. Although, he had come by at the right time to pick her up so maybe…

"Follow me," Sansa said once Jon was out of the car.

He didn't point out that he really didn't have a choice unless he wanted to start chucking eggs all willy nilly at random cars.

"How long were you with him?" Jon asked quietly, his boots crunching the dead leaves under him as they walked.

"A year," Sansa replied. "I became one of those stupid girls who thinks the guy will change."

"How long after he…I mean, were you going to leave him…?"

"I didn't right away…I knew I had to, but I was actually afraid to. He's such an unpredictable fuck. Then I found out he was cheating on me with some bimbo and he then dumped me. I'm madder at myself for not breaking up with him sooner, like eleven months sooner, than anything else. But I don't want to egg myself so…"

"I'm glad you're not with him," Jon said softly.

"Thanks, Jon Snow."

He smiled. He liked that she used his full name for some reason. "My, um, my ex dumped me last month."

"A hot non-psycho like you? How come?"

Jon felt a blush coming on. She thought he was hot? "She moved."

"And you didn't want to go?"

"I thought about it," Jon said. "But I didn't want to leave my family." _And right now I don't regret the decision to stay one bit._

"I think you made the right choice," she said softly.

And just as Jon was about to ask if he could see her again after tonight, she stopped abruptly and pointed across the street. There it is. That obnoxious yellow—"

"A Hummer?" Jon asked in disgust. "He deserves to get egged for that alone."

Sansa laughed softly and Jon found he loved the sound. He wanted to always make her laugh.

"All right," she said with a sigh. "Are you ready?"

He looked over at her and met her gaze straight on. She smiled. He nodded. "I'm ready."

She handed him a carton and together they crept off to the side of the driveway. The Hummer sat there at the end of the driveway all yellow and just asking for it.

Sansa dug an egg out and whipped an egg at the car. It hit the window with a crack and she giggled as it oozed down. Jon whipped an egg. And missed. She giggled again and just began whipping eggs at the car. Jon joined her and managed to make the next 11 eggs count.

When the side of her ex's car was covered, Jon and Sansa stood off to the side, hidden by small trees that lined the sidewalk, and laughed.

"I've never done anything like that, ever," Jon whispered.

"Me neither," Sansa said and beamed at him.

This time, Jon didn't waste time. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. When she didn't respond, he jerked back and held up his hands. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—"

But then she yanked him by his white shirt and crashed her lips to his. Jon moaned and placed his hands on either side of her face. Her hair was silky. Her skin was smooth. She tasted like honey. Jon wanted more. He kissed her harder, pulled her closer.

The sound of a door opening jarred them both out of the kiss and Sansa whispered, "Run!" and grabbed his hand. They ran down the sidewalk and didn't stop until they were at the car. They practically dove inside and then stared down the street to see if anyone had followed. No one had.

Sansa leaned back in her seat and laughed nervously. She ran a hand through her hair. "Oh my God."

Jon let his head flop back onto the back of his seat. He rolled his head to the side to look at Sansa. "Feel better?"

"Much," she said. She looked at him shyly, which surprised and intrigued him considering she had been the one to kiss him that second time. "Thank you, Jon Snow."

He smiled. "You're welcome, Sansa Stark." He looked down and cleared his throat. "So, um, maybe we could, I don't know, get a coffee or something? And then I could obviously take you home? I mean, if you want, you can say no if—"

She put a finger to his mouth and Jon resisted the urge to kiss it. "I'd like that," she said, moving her finger off his mouth. "A lot."

"I'm going to kiss you again," he whispered. "Right now."

She smiled. "You better."


End file.
